A Time of Peace
by kuvhlubsesshy
Summary: The war has ended and peace has once again returned. Now Harry and the crew have to finish their last year of Hogwarts. Hermione, excited for the new year, is surprised when she suddenly catches the attention of someone who she thought hated her for years. Why was he suddenly…flirting with her now? Chaos ensues and unlikely pairings form. What a great year this will become!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Summary: The war has ended and peace has once again returned. Now Harry and the crew have to finish their last year of Hogwarts. Hermione, excited for the new year, is surprised when she suddenly catches the attention of someone who she thought hated her for years. Why was he suddenly…flirting with her now? Chaos ensues and unlikely pairings form. What a great year this will become! **

**Author's note: Hi, I hope you enjoy reading this story. Now the chapters will be short, so I'm sorry if that's not to your liking. But this story will be told in snippets! So enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- Cheesecake**

Hermione's mouth watered as she stared down at the delicious-looking chocolate turtle dove cheesecake. Grabbing her fork, she was about to dig in when another fork abruptly blocked her from access. She gasped. Who had the audacity to stop her from eating _her_ cheesecake? Glancing through her eyelashes, she spotted platinum blonde hair, lips quirked in a smirk, and silver grey eyes staring down at her.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" She glared as she straightened her back, on guard.

"I'm here to eat this delicious morsel." He twirled his fork, acting as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him to be with her, sitting in the quiet library. "And did you know that eating in the library is forbidden?"

Hermione ignored his last statement and made to grab her cheesecake. Unfortunately, Draco reacted faster and held her piece of cake in his palms, away from her. Hermione cursed his long arms and quick reflexes, honed from being trained as a Seeker. Huffing, she crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

"Whatever do you mean?" He evaded.

"Well, you wouldn't be bothering me unless you needed something."

"Oh, Granger, always thinking the worst of me." He tutted.

Throwing her hands up, she growled in frustration. Where was Harry and Ron when she needed them?

Before she could demand for an answer, he stuffed a forkful of cheesecake into her mouth. The mixture of sweet chocolate and bitter strawberry sensation numbed her mind from her anger and she found herself in a momentary bliss. It was so delicious that she promptly forgot about the Slytherin sitting across from her, a small smile gracing his lips only to disappear when she came back from whatever paradise she had gone to.

Her expression changed to chagrin and she frowned. "Did you just-"

"I only gave you a bite so you would stop ranting." He interrupted, smirking once again.

She stared at him suspiciously but her craving for another bite was too tempting. So she contemplated on how to get it back. After various schemes ran through her mind in rapid succession, she concluded that none of them would work. They all required her to plead, get closer to him, touch him, and so on. She was not going to put her pride on the line just for a piece of cake. Staring at the delicious cheesecake, she felt as though she could hear it calling for her to come and take a bite.

Sighing, she slumped in her seat and took on an air of defeat. Draco stared at her suspiciously. "You don't want it anymore?"

Hermione shrugged but did reply, her lips puckered out in a pout.

Draco's eyes darkened and he reached his hand out to catch a lock of her wavy soft brown hair. He tightened his grip and lightly pulled her towards him, causing her to gasp in surprise. Face to face, he smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "You should refrain from expressing this vulnerability to others. Or else some…accidents may ensue."

With that, he left in a flash, leaving her stunned. Looking down, she noticed that he had also taken her cheesecake. Fuming, she slammed her fists on the table. _Conniving ferret!_


End file.
